Women athletes typically desire a bra that meets three requirements. First and foremost, the bra must control movement of the breasts. Second, the bra needs to be comfortable, even during strenuous physical activity. A third requirement is often that the bra should maintain a certain visual aesthetic. Most female athletes have to settle for one or two of these requirements. There is currently no solution that provides all three requirements in one bra. If the bra provides excellent control of movement, it is usually not comfortable and generally presents an undesirable appearance because of the way the bra flattens the breasts and compresses the chest cavity. If the bra is comfortable it generally cannot provide enough compression to control the breasts during aggressive athletic motions. Bra that provide natural shaping and movement, can often be comfortable but at the cost of providing the necessary control. There is a significant need for a bra, or “sports” bra, which meets all of these requirements.
Similar issue for all athletes, male and female, arise with respect to the buttocks. While a certain amount of movement of the gluteus muscles necessarily accompanies walking, running and jumping, excess movement can be uncomfortable, both physically and psychologically. A runner or walker would prefer not to “jiggle” as he or she is physically active. There is therefore a need for a garment that can control this “jiggling” or excessive movement of the buttocks during activity.